1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a technology for displaying on a display section a plurality of instruction acceptance images for accepting instructions from an operator, and accepting, from the operator, the input of an instruction associated with any of the instruction acceptance images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a technology for an electronic device, such as an image forming apparatus, which displays a plurality of operation guide images on a display screen of a display section such as LCD etc. In this technology, when an operator touches a display position of any of the operation guide images, a touch panel function accepts an operation instruction that is associated with the operation guide image touched by the operator. There is also known an information display device in which an image that shows the information required for an operation and an image that circles and highlights such information are superimposed on each other and displayed on a display section, in order to improve the operability in allowing the operator to select his/her desired operation guide image from among the plurality of operation guide images displayed on a single display screen.